My feeling is?
by Rika Shimon
Summary: "Aku... apakah aku mencintainya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ragu. Sungguh. Apa benar ia mencintai Naruto? Warning: Tsundere! Hinata... NaruHina fict... DLDR!


**All characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**And warning, it's very OOC especially for Hyuuga Hinata, because it's Tsundere Hinata!**

**XxXxXxXxXXxX**

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Rutinitasnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Bertarung dengan waktu dan segunung kertas, berurusan dengan hal edit-mengedit manga, digoda oleh Naruto, dan bekerja. Hal yang sangat dan terlalu biasa.

"Aku bosan." Keluhnya pelan. Ia menatap keluar jendela sambil berkhayal bahwa dirinya terbang dan tidak berurusan dengan kertas dan waktu.

"Oi!" teriakan Naruto membuyarkan khayalan aneh Hinata. Hinata berpaling pada Naruto. "Apa?" tanyanya agak kasar. Naruto diam sebentar. "Kau..." ia mendekati Hinata. "Bisa serius tidak, sih? Setiap kerja kau selalu tidur atau bengong. Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?" tanyanya pada Hinata sambil menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata membuang muka dan menggeleng. "B-bukan apa-apa." Katanya terbata-bata dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah. Naruto tersenyum iseng. "Kau memikirkan aku, ya?" tanyanya nakal. "BUKAN!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah sudah semerah tomat. Sangat... Tsundere. "Hinata-san, ada pekerjaan lagi." Seseorang memanggil Hinata. "Ya!" Hinata mendatangi orang tersebut sambil bersyukur bisa terbebas dari Naruto.

XxXxXxXxX

Tugas Hinata kali ini adalah menagih naskah yang tenggat waktunya sudah lewat pada seorang mangaka.

"Haahhh..." ia menghela napas panjang. Hari ini dia malah berurusan dengan mangaka lain, tapi dari pada berurusan dengan Naruto yang mengomentari dia pemalas, Hinata segera pergi.

"Hinata..." nah, ini dia yang paling Hinata takuti, Naruto. "Aku percaya padamu." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Hinata pelan. Wajah Hinata berubah 100% merah padam.

.

"Ini naskahnya." Hinata menyerahkan naskah yang baru ditagihnya itu pada orang yang menyuruhnya tadi, yang belum pulang sampai Hinata datang. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Hinata-san. Saya pulang duluan." Orang itu bergegas pergi setelah menerima naskah dari Hinata. Hinata kembali ke tempatnya dan, sudah pasti, ia ditinggal sendirian. Alasannya tidak mau menagih naskah itu karena dia takut ditinggal juga.

Ralat, berdua.

Dan ini yang paling tidak diinginkan Hinata: dia ditinggalkan BERDUA oleh yang lain, berdua dengan Naruto yang sudah entah sejak kapan tertidur dengan manis di kursinya.

"BANGUN!" teriak Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah sambitan manis tapi sadis khusus untuk Naruto dengan menggunakan penggaris besi yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangan Hinata. Dan langsung saja Naruto memekik kesakitan. "Bangun! Siapa yang memperbolehkan kamu tidur dikursiku?" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah. Lebih tepatnya, bersikap sangat... Tsundere. Manis sekali.

"Hoahm..." Naruto menguap keras sekali. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih, dong, aku menungguimu. Kita bisa pulang bareng, kan? Aku khawatir kalau kamu pulang sendiri." Kata Naruto sambil mengucek matanya ngantuk.

"Aku lebih khawatir lagi kalau disuruh pulang bersamamu!" pekik Hinata dengan sangat Tsundere.

"Lalu kenapa kau sering pulang bersamaku?" tanya Naruto iseng. Wajah Hinata memerah dan bingung harus membalas apa. "Itu... karena rumah kita bersebelahan, tau!" teriak Hinata. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau kan bisa pulang setelah aku pulang duluan." Kata Naruto. Hinata kalah telak. Dia sudah tidak bisa membalas lagi.

"Sudah, cepat siap-siap dan pulang." Kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursi dan menguap lebar. Hinata mengangguk dan merapikan barangnya.

Yah, tetap saja pada akhirnya Hinata pulang bersama Naruto.

Ia berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto dalam keheningan. "Kenapa? Kau kelihatan grogi." Naruto membuka pembicaraan tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Masa? Kupikir tidak." jawab Hinata terbata-bata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang tidak enak?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Hinata menggeleng. Naruto terdiam dan menempelkan tangannya di kening Hinata. "Tidak panas, kok." Katanya. Hinata kaget dan wajahnya langsung bersemu merah. "A-apaan, sih?" Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dari keningnya. Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, kupikir kau sakit, makanya diam saja." Hinata dengan Tsundere segera berlari mendahului Naruto, berniat pulang sendiri.

"Hei!" tapi Naruto tidak membiarkan dia pergi, ia menarik tangan Hinata. "Jangan kau pikir kau bisa kabur." Hinata meronta minta dilepaskan. "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata. Karena Hinata terus meronta, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan Hinata. Mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam.

.

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di depan apartemen, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, sampai jumpa besok, Naruto." Kata Hinata pamit. Naruto diam saja.

"Hinata..." dan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto? Lepaskan aku! Kumohon." Kata Hinata kaget. "Naruto! Lepaskan!" pintanya pada Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya diam tidak menganggap Hinata.

"Hinata..." kata Naruto pelan. "Aku ingin jawaban sekarang. Jika kau mencintaiku dan menginginkanku berada dihadapanmu terus, biarkan aku memelukmu. Tapi jika kau tidak menyukaiku, lepaskanlah pelukanku ini, dan aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu dan berhenti mencintaimu." Kata-kata Naruto ini membuat mata Hinata terbelalak kaget. "Ayo, Hinata. Pilihan ada ditanganmu." Mata Hinata terpejam dalam kebingungannya. Membiarkan Naruto tetap berada disisinya atau... melepaskan Naruto? Ia pikir ia tidak mencintai Naruto, tapi ia ragu untuk memilih.

"Hinata... cepat beri pilihan." Kata Naruto memaksa.

Set...

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Naruto langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan tidak percaya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto." Kata Hinata pelan. Naruto memejamkan mata sebentar.

"Ya... aku mengerti, Hinata. Maaf, tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Tapi aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu, kalau itu pilihanmu." Naruto berpaling dan masuk ke ruangannya.

Sedangkan Hinata? Dia masih terdiam didepan pintu rumahnya. Dia tampak menyesal telah melepaskan Naruto, tapi ia ragu akan perasaannya. Suka? Benci? Dia tidak mengerti. Ia belum bisa menentukan pilihan. Karena penyesalannya ini, ia akhirnya menangis.

"Na-Naruto... apa benar kau akan menghilang dari hadapanku? Aku tidak mau... aku... aku menolakmu karena aku ragu akan perasaanku. Kumohon, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi!"

.

Naruto menutup pintu dan diam ditempat, dibelakang pintu. Ia diam sambil berharap Hinata mau mengubah pikirannya. Lalu ia mendengar tangisan Hinata dan keluhan Hinata yang menyedihkan. Ia mendengar penyesalan Hinata karena telah menolaknya. Naruto langsung menyesal, kenapa ia harus berlaku secepat itu? Ia bisa menunggu sampai Hinata mau menyadari isi hatinya dan tetap berada disampingnya.

.

"Naruto-san! Kumohon! Berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi! Jangan seperti ini! Biarkan aku mengetahui isi hatiku!" pekik Hinata didepan pintu rumah Naruto, berharap ia mendengar Naruto bilang: 'Akan kuberi kau kesempatan. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mengetahui isi hatimu', tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dengan mata berurai air mata penyesalan, Hinata masuk ke apartemennya.

.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku... aku memang sangat bodoh, aku ini... terlalu ingin cepat mengetahui perasaanmu. Maaf, Hinata," kata Naruto. Benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

_._

_But I love you!_

_Isn't it wrong, right?_

_Why I can't love you?_

_And why you don't love me?_

_You are the one I love,_

_No one I love but you._

_Because you are special for me._

_I love you._

_Love you because anything about you._

_Can't I love you?_

_Why?_

_Can't you love me?_

_Why?_

_Do I do something wrong?_

_Tell me!_

_Then I'll do my best._

_To make you happy,_

_And to make you love me._

.

_Do I love him?_

_Do I hate him?_

_Hate him?_

_Love him?_

_I don't know._

_I don't hate him._

_Do I love him?_

_But it's look strange for me._

_I don't know anything about you,_

_But do I love you?_

.

"Aku... apakah aku mencintainya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ragu. Sungguh. Apa benar ia mencintai Naruto?

Lalu apa arti debaran jantungnya selama ini ketika bersama dengan Naruto?

Kenapa ia selalu merasa nyaman dan tetap menerima keberadaan Naruto di sampingnya sekalipun Naruto sering membuatnya kesal?

Kenapa ia selalu ingin menjaga Naruto agar ia selalu tertawa bahagia?

Dan kenapa... Tanpa ia sadari... Ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari pemuda pirang itu?

Ahhh, kenapa kesadaran itu datang terlambat?

Ia rindu. Hinata sangat merindukan Naruto. Ia ingin selalu berada di sisi Naruto.

XxXxXxX

Saat itu sudah malam, sekitar jam 11.00 PM. Tapi Hinata malah berjalan diluar.

Malam ke-20 sejak perpisahannya dengan Naruto.

Ia berjalan tenang ditaman yang sepi. Angin malam itu sangat dingin, untung ia mengenakan jaket.

Mendadak... ia melihat sesosok manusia yang berjalan ke arah taman. Hinata menyipitkan mata melihat siapa yang datang. "... Naruto...?" katanya tidak percaya. Saat Naruto melihat keberadaan Hinata, Naruto langsung membuang muka. Hinata berlari dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Bodoh! Kau jahat! Kau memaksaku menjawab sebelum aku mengetahui jawabanku!" teriak Hinata sambil menangis. "Jangan seenaknya pergi dariku! Aku belum bilang aku ingin kau pergi! Waktu itu aku belum tau perasaanku! Sekarang aku sudah mengetahuinya, tau!"

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu setulusnya!" teriak Hinata. Naruto langsung terbelalak.

"Mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Aku sekarang mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu! Dan kau malah pergi seenaknya saja! Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Yah, maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku juga mencintaimu... terus, selamanya."

"Bohong!" kata Hinata. Naruto menggeleng. "Aku mencintaimu, akan terus mencintaimu, sampai suatu saat dimana takdir memisahkan dunia kita." Kata Naruto lembut. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah lagi.

"Kalau begitu... berjanjilah untuk mencintaiku terus, ya? Karena saat ini... aku sudah mengerti perasaanku."

"Ya, aku janji, Hinata."

**FIN**


End file.
